


Can't Sleep

by saltylikecrait



Series: Follows Soft the Sun [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sleeplessness, pre-wedding jitters, sleeping troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: “I can’t sleep either.”“Not having second thoughts, are you?” Rey teases.“Not at all… Wait, areyou?”





	Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> For Finnrey Friday. In two weeks, I will be posting the final installment of this AU: the big wedding.

They’re probably the only couple ever to not have parties the night before their wedding. Well, it’s not that they didn’t have them, the parties just were not the night before. Royal weddings are huge on the HoloNet and the palace staff and wedding planners are insistent that Rey and Finn to at least look well-rested on their big day.

Which leads to their current problem.

It’s plainly obvious to the both of them that their partner is not asleep. Finn can tell a difference between Rey’s normal sleep habits and her current behavior. For someone who usually can fall asleep at the drop of a hat, she’s pretending to be asleep. Probably for his sake. She keeps shifting uncomfortably under the comforter as if she is trying to find just the right position to fall asleep in. Finn, likewise, keeps tossing his head back and forth, eyes closed, but nowhere close to entering a real sleep cycle.

Which means that the bride and groom are going to wake up bright and early on the day of their wedding with dark circles under their eyes. Definitely not what their personal staff had in mind.

“Need anything, Rey?” Finn whispers over to her.

Not trying to pretend that she hasn’t been trying to fall asleep for the past three hours with no success anymore, she sighs. “It’s too hot,” she offers, though it sounds like even she knows it’s a weak excuse. “Wait, why are you still up?”

He rubs a hand over his face. “Honestly? I’m excited for tomorrow…” He looks over at the chronometer resting on his nightstand and hits the button to project the time. It’s still the day before the wedding, technically, but only for another standard hour. “I can’t sleep either.”

“Not having second thoughts, are you?” Rey teases.

“Not at all… Wait, are _you?”_

“No, Finn! I just can’t sleep!”

Heaving a deep breath, he grumbles. “Honestly, we should have asked for some sleep aids for tonight. We’re going to be exhausted tomorrow.”

She hums. “Yeah, it’s probably too late now to give someone a call.” Then she reaches over for her datapad and begins to look up ways to help them fall asleep. “There are quite a few suggestions here that we could try,” she says.

“And if one person does manage to get sleep but the other doesn’t?” he quips.

“Then that person is going to cover for the other when they doze off at dinner.”

Another sigh from Finn. He almost feels like he wants to move around, but he knows if he does that, it’s just going to make everything worse. “What’s the first tip?”

“’Immerse your face in cold water for 30 seconds,’” she reads, then pauses. “Would that really help?”

“Beats me,” he shrugged, “but we have what we need in the ‘fresher, at least. What’s the next one?”

“’Place your tongue against the tissue behind your top teeth, breath in for eight seconds, exhale for eight seconds.’”

“Well, I’m not sure about the tongue thing, but it sounds a bit like meditation.”

“I think it’s worth a shot,” Rey agrees.

And so they begin their night of testing the ways of falling asleep. If this one works, they would at least get six hours of sleep. If not, Finn and Rey were about to be in for a long and tiring 24-hours.


End file.
